Party Like a Winchester
by Aley Hock
Summary: The Winchester men face another struggle, but this time John's done the damage himself. Can he handle the consequences? Reposting with a few changes.
1. Chapter 1

Don't own them.

The Winchester men face another struggle, but this time John's done the damage himself. Can he handle the consequences?

Graduation, it's supposed to be one of the biggest days of your life, so far in my eighteen years it was the biggest day. An important milestone that I've passed, today I will be passing it alone Dad and Dean on their way to a hunt, that couldn't wait another day.

_"Sam this thing is killing people. That takes priority over some stupid ceremony, we all know you finished school and that's great, but now it's time to get serious about hunting, it's your job now."_ That's what dad said 'stupid ceremony' too bad I don't intend on hunting becoming my job. In just shy of three months I'll be leaving for Stanford, I got a full ride, no more fast food, no more shitty motels just a taste of normal. A glimpse of how the other half lives.

"Sam, are you ready to go?" asks Pastor Jim, now standing in the doorway of his spare room. We've been staying here the past six months mainly because dad was laid up with a pretty severe femur break. He had to get two surgeries and has barely been on his feet long enough to be hunting again, but that's dad for you, stubborn as hell and recklessly irresponsible. I sigh well at least Pastor Jim will be there.

"Yeah I guess so," I mumble grabbing my cap and gown hanging on the closet door and giving Jim a tight smile.

"Sam… your dad wanted to-"

I hold up a hand for him to stop, "Pastor Jim it's not a big deal, I mean… it's not like I expected him to stick around for this anyway. He's never really had patience for the school stuff." I shrug it off like it isn't killing me that dad could care less that I'm graduating with honors number three in the class, despite the fact that we hadn't stayed at one school for more than a handful of months. I would have been number two or even number one if it hadn't been for and unfortunate training incident that left me with a concussion and out of school for nearly a week.

I clear my throat before slipping out of the room, past Pastor Jim, "Well lets go, they said parking was gonna be a bear, so we should get there early." Jim seems like he wants to say something, perhaps offer a word of encouragement, but instead he follows me downstairs and we were on our way.

Parents mill around looking for their new graduates, showering them with their congratulations and gifts. I was scanning the mob for Pastor Jim when Becca Marshal came up to me; mortarboard askew, breathless and red faced. "Hey Sam." She smiles at me eyes sparkling. Becca is one of the prettiest in the class if not the school. Her curly hair is a mess, but it only made her look that much better.

"Hi, Becca." I mumble I can only hope I'm not blushing as much as I feel like I am.

She sighs before asking, "So how does it feel to be graduated?" she looks up awaiting my answer.

I chuckle, "Probably the same as you relieved that we survived AP Government." She also gives a quiet laugh, and tucks a wayward curl behind her ear.

"Yeah, who knew foreign policy was so complicated?" we sit there in silence for a beat before she speaks again. "Are you going to the party tonight?"

I run a hand through my shaggy hair and look at the ground, "Um, I don't know-"

"Oh, well I understand that you probably already have plans with your family I was just kind of hoping that maybe after…" Becca amends speaking quickly.

"No it's not like that, I…" I start, but really what was I going to say? Well my family actually didn't even attend my Graduation; nope they felt their presence was more needed a couple states away to dispose of a nasty poltergeist wreaking havoc. And just like, that I was pissed off again, because as usual the hunt always comes first. "You know what, the hell with it, I'll swing by."

Becca's smile grew wider reaching her eyes, "Great well the reason I asked was 'cause … well I was kind of hoping… maybe you want to go with … you know me." A blush to match mine slowly creeps up her face.

"Yeah!" I reply a little too loudly, "I mean yeah, that'd be cool."

"Sam, we need to go I have bible study in an hour," interrupts Pastor Jim.

"Okay, I'll be right there." I tell him.

"So pick me up at like seven and we'll head on over to J.J.'s." Becca instructs, before kissing me on the cheek. "Um okay I'll see you then." She smiles as I follow after Jim and weave my way through the hoard of people.

"_So how'd it go?"_ asks Dean, when he calls, a couple hours later. He and dad were finishing up the ever import hunt turned out to be a simple salt and burn.

"Fine," I reply, keeping my responses short and curt.

_"I'm really sorry Sam, I wanted to be there it's just…"_ he trailed off, not really having an excuse that would make it better.

"No that salt and burn was really important, I couldn't ask you to miss it for something like my graduation, that'd be selfish." I huff.

Dean growls in frustration _"Don't be like that Sammy."_

"Be like what Dean?"

"_Be a moody little bitch, I know you're pissed but let it go move on."_

"That's easy for you to say you didn't finish school, I worked really hard for this I didn't just take some stupid test." Now this was a low blow and I knew it. Dean didn't finish school because he got expelled his senior year for fighting, fighting to protect me from some jerk off, with insecurity issues. When I was met with silence on the other end I knew this conversation was pretty much over. "Whatever, listen I gotta go, I'll talk to you later." I mutter, Dean and I say our good byes and I hang up. That hollow ache that's been there ever since dad announced he and Dean wouldn't be attending my graduation seems to throb with pain. Dad picked the hunt over me, now who would have guessed that was going to happen?

Have you ever been so mad at your parents that you just wanted to do something to piss them off, that's pretty much how I feel right now. I feel like sending my dad a big fuck you. And what better way to flip him the bird than… go out and get wasted. I change out of my dress clothes into some jeans, a faded black tee, and my favorite hoodie. I give myself a once over before barreling down stairs. Pastor Jim wouldn't be back for another couple of hours and he normally gives me my space. As long as I check in before it gets too late it shouldn't be a problem.

I can't believe how nervous I am as I walk to Becca's house. The closer I get the more the anticipation builds. I've had the biggest crush on Becca for months and now. When she answers the door she's wearing a white sundress and her curly hair is pinned back. She looks great. After getting the stink eye from her dad, a retired brigadier general, I guess he was trying to intimidate me or whatever, but we've faced salt and burns scarier. After the usual spiel about respecting his daughter and curfew, Mr. Marshal stares me down and says, "I'm entrusting her to you."

"Yes sir, I'll take good care of her." I assure him, with a smile.

"Good. Then I expect that she will be brought back the way she is now." I give him a look. What does he think is going to happen, we're going to elope on our first date? Hardly.

"Yes sir." I reply again, because what was I really going to say to that. _Dude I'm not going to bang her the first time we go out. So don't even worry about it._

Becca's face is bright red, and she's looking down at the floor. "**OKAY, **dad we get it. We're going to go now, don't forget I won't be home tonight, I'm staying at Emmi's, but I will call at curfew and let you talk to her mother and the number is by the phone so you can call and talk to them any time before then." She gives him a reassuring smile, "Relax everything's going to be fine." She gives her father a hug and says, "I love you." Then she grabs my hand and pulls me out the door behind her. Once we're in the drive way she looks around, "Um Sam, where's your car?"

"Oh, well I don't have one, but it's nice out I thought we could … ya know walk."

She chuckles softly before saying, "Normally that wouldn't be a problem but J.J. lives on the other side of town that's fifteen miles. That's okay, we can take my car," Becca begins pulling her keys out of her purse. She hits the button to unlock the doors and we both climb in.

Three hours and several shots later and all the anger I had toward my dad didn't matter because right now I feel good. Becca and I are getting some of J.J.'s graduation cake when I remember that I never called Pastor Jim, to tell him where I was. Which means when I get home I was going to be in deep shit. I must be zoning out because Becca's giving me the stink eye.

"Were you listening to anything I just said?" she asks arching an eye brow.

I drop my gaze and shake my head because I honestly wasn't, "No I'm sorry I guess I'm a little distracted."

A sneaky smile crosses her face and her eyes brighten, "You know I have the perfect cure to a full head."

"Really?" I ask my curiosity getting the best of me.

"Mmhmm," she murmurs before slamming a handful of cake into the side of my head. She lets out a hearty chuckle. "See clears the mind right up."

"You're so dead." I tell her picking her up and carrying her out to the back yard where the pool was. Once we get to the edge I pitch her in. she lets out a shrill squeal before being fully submerged. Her head broke the surface and she sputters before hold out an arm form me to pull her out. I grab her arm and tug and the next thing I know I'm taking a nose dive into the pool right beside Becca.

I swim to the surface blowing water out of my nose and coughing up the mouthful of water I just downed in my unexpected dip. "Oh classy," I gasp in between coughs. "Drown the hero."

"Hero what kind of hero throws the damsel in to the water?" she asks arching a dark eyebrow.

"You had to be in distress for me to be you're hero."

And with that statement she breaks into a fit of laughter, "I can't believe you just said that you nerd." She cackles as she swims closer to me mere inches away now, her breathing getting faster. She leans in our faces inches apart, and I hear Dean in the back of my mind. _"They like to tease you then leave the final move up to you. You can't choke the final move is going to seal or blow the deal."_ So I take the plunge. I cup the back of her head winding my fingers in her hair, and give her lips a gentle peck. She doesn't resist so I go for it again, this kiss lasting longer, I continue a steady progression till we are engaged in a full on make out session. I have her backed against the far wall of the pool and she's now straddling me. I am about to lose my virginity in a pool to an amazingly hot girl…Dean would be so proud.

Things are getting really hot and heavy, I'm only wearing my boxers and her sun dress has long ago been discarded when J.J. saunters up. "Hey kids." He bellows, clearly drunk. "We're doing shots inside." He coos "I hate to break up this love-fest but when you attend one of my parties corruption is mandatory and you cannot leave till I am satisfied."

We climb out of the pool and J.J. hands Becca a towel after he realizes that Becca's only wearing her bra and panties. He gives her a change of clothes and lets her go up to his room to change. J.J. drags me to his kitchen, where a group of our classmates are surrounding the kitchen island a deck of playing cards in the middle of the counter. J.J. explains the rules of Red and Black and the game begins. I soon find that like most things that involve drinking I am not good at this game.

And from past experiences on hunts gone bad I know that I'm a total light weight, a very embarrassing character flaw. Dad and Dean can go head to head with the best of them and still drink them under the table. The vodka hit's me hard and fast and I've pole-vaulted over tipsy by the third round.

Becca laughs when she sees what state I'm in. "I think he's had enough J.J." she murmurs placing a hand on my shoulder, taking the shot that was in my hand and throwing it back. She grimaced and the liquor burned her throat.

"I agree I never would have pegged you for a fairy. You're like six three you should be able to hold your liquor." He laughs. Becca gently shoves J.J. and helps me stand. The room tilts and spins.

"He's not a fairy, he's just a lightweight. It's not his fault."

"Shut up." I slur as Becca leads me to the front door. "I can still make a comeback. I can still win."

"Maybe after we give your liver a chance to come back after your night of binge drinking." quips Becca. We get settled in the car and we're on our way. She cranks up the radio and we belt out Nirvana's _Smells Like Teen Spirit. _ Everything is going great until the flash of red and blue lights fill the small car. Becca's face falls and my heart stops. I didn't plan for this. Dad was going to kick my ass.


	2. Chapter 2

We didn't plan on getting arrested and I really didn't expect dad to be the person to come bail me out. I used my one phone call to pastor Jim who had been pissed but relatively calm. So I wasn't prepared for the shit storm that was my dad. He looms over me as the guard calls my name but he doesn't say anything until we get to the truck. Nope he stays stoically silently as he signs the papers and nods and replies in all the right places, but I can tell he's seething, I can see it in his eyes just below the surface. My first indicator that his anger was barley contained was the way he led me to the truck. You know that pressure point between your neck and your shoulder his hand kept pinching it each time getting a little harder.

"Listen dad-"

He glares at me, "No, you listen little boy I don't know what the hell you thought you were doing but unless you're about to start explaining I don't want to hear it." He growls

"But Dad-"

"Enough Sam!" he orders, "How could you be so stupid. You stay sharp don't let yourself be in a compromising position. Just because some skirt comes prancing around doesn't mean you let your guard down."

"It's not like Dean never pulled this crap when he was my age. How many times did you catch him with his pants down or drunk off his ass?" I'm pushing him and I can tell he's close to loosing it.

"Leave your brother out of this!" Dad roars his face turning red. "He's paid his dues and he acts like an adult which is more than could be said for you. You don't think I know what this is about. You're throwing a tantrum because you didn't get your way and because you got your feelings hurt when we didn't come to your ceremony."

"It's not about that dad-"

"Bullshit it's not. Now you listen and you listen good; It's time for you to put on your big boy pants and start pulling your weight on hunts, now that school's out of the way there's nothing to get in the way." Too bad dad didn't know about Stanford, "SAM!" dad pulls me from my own thoughts, "Get your head out of your ass son, I'm talking to you. I can't believe you'd pull this shit when we're guests with Jim. He's been worried sick about you-"

I run a weary hand through my hair and sigh, "Dad this is the first time that anything like this has ever happened-"

"Somehow I have a feeling that this is just the first time you've gotten caught." Okay so there was some truth in that, every once and a while Dean would let me have a beer. But I never got more than buzzed.

"Damn dad, normal kids get in trouble like this all the time." I argue. Leaning my head against the window, I'm not feeling so good all of the sudden. I pinch the bridge of my nose fighting off the building headache.

"And what part of our life is normal, huh? You know what's out there and you know damn well what happens when you aren't 100%. This is what I was talking about being focused."

I swallow hard and tentatively look at dad, "Dad?"

"**STOP** interrupting me!" he orders the veins in his neck bulging. I snap my mouth closed and swallow again trying to keep my mouth from filling with bitter saliva. And my stomach is really beginning to churn. I close my eyes because everything is spinning around just adding to my need to puke. "I … I think I'm gonna be sick." I mumble, looking down at the floor board. Dad slows the truck and pulls it over on the shoulder I stumble out just in time to throw up all the cake and beer I ate at the party.

Dad shakes his head in disgust. "Not so fun now is it?" he's smirking at me like a smug son of a bitch as I spit stringy bile on the ground. I heave again and I feel dad's calloused hand on the back of my neck giving a gentle squeeze then he softly rubs my back. His anger momentarily forgotten as what's left of his paternal instinct takes over. Once my stomach stops trying to purge I brush my hair out of my face now sweaty and damp with exertion.

"First order of business in the AM you gonna get a haircut." And the moment is over. I stand up straight and take a deep breath. My hair? Really, at a time like this?

I groan, "Dad, can we just drop this till the sun is up. I don't feel good and my head is pounding-"

"Quit being a candy ass and get in the truck, I would like to get a couple of hours of sleep tonight." Dad grumbles. The rest of the ride to pastor Jim's was silent dad too pissed to talk and I just feel too sick. I shuffle through the door past Jim with mumbled apologies and head up to the room Dean and I always have and probably always will share. I stumble past Dean 's bed where he's sound asleep, he turns toward me as I flop on my bed, but doesn't wake and I follow suit, asleep, before dad stomps up to bed.

"SAM!" dad's gruff voice drags me from sleep. I groan I thought I had a headache last night but now I am almost positive my head is going to explode. "Get up…" when I make no effort to do so, I feel dad begin tipping the mattress I land on the floor with a thud that takes my hangover up a couple notches. "Get your ass in gear son; it's time to get up."

"The sun's not even up yet dad." I whine as I sit up.

"Not my problem, I'm not the one who decided to get picked up by the police last night." huffs dad, "I want you in the bathroom in three." He instructs as he stomps out of the room. I pull myself up and trudge to the spare bathroom. I find dad waiting with the electric trimmers, he makes quick work of shaving my head and by then Dean is up and moving around, with his usual morning vigor. Until he has his first cup of coffee he sort of just stumbles around and grunts at everyone. Dean is currently waiting to take a piss while dad finishes up with my hair. I can hear Jim downstairs making breakfast. Dad's still ranting and raving about some hunt bullshit, when I snap. "Damn dad I get it okay. I get it."

"What did you just say?" he growls. "Clearly you don't get it, this is serious Sam we're dealing with people's lives here." He bellows his face turning red.

"I know you won't let me forget-"

"Sam." Dean warns placing a restraining hand on my shoulder. "Reign it in."

"Damn straight I won't let you forget this is our job-"

I scoff and before I can help myself it all comes out, "This is _**your**_ job I didn't choose this."

"You think I choose this, that this is what I wanted for you boys, the life choose us and we went with it." he shakes his head.

"Do you even remember what you're fighting or has the need for revenge just taken over? When was the last time you stayed home from a hunt because one of us was sick or hurt, when was the last time either of us had an injury that wasn't hunt related." We all sit in the early morning sunlight that's shining through the window as my words sink in.

Dad's face turns stern and he points to the door, "Get out of my face. I think three miles is plenty of time for you to reflect on your new found outlook on life as a grown up. One day out of high school and you have it all figured out, I wish I had been that smart at eighteen." He sneers and waits for me to move.

I weigh my options and decide that it would probably be best if I was out of sight and mind for a little while so I exit the bathroom pull on my sneakers and follow dads wishes without complaint because I know when I need to stop pushing and now is one of those times dad's rage is just below the surface so close to boiling over and burning anyone and everyone. And anyone that has ever met John Winchester knows, don't poke the sleeping bear.


	3. Chapter 3

It has been miserable in the month and a half since my …introduction to Blue Earth's boys in blue and I think Amish kids on the farm have more freedom. I run three miles every morning, train after breakfast until lunch then after lunch Dean and I spar for a couple hours. After sparring I translate ancient Latin texts until dinner following dinner I research whatever hunt dad has going until he feels my days work is sufficient and then he sends me to bed. Its bullshit if you ask me, but _a __**good**__ solider obeys his CO._

One afternoon while pouring over some pointless drivel, I was trying to work up the courage to bring up school to dad. The window to tell him is closing fast, he's just been so pissy lately. Although thus far today he'd been in a fairly good mood, only yelling when Dean and I had been dicking around rather than practicing like we were supposed to be.

"Hey dad?" I begin my voice breaking. He responds with a simple grunt not even looking up from the book in front of him. "Um … well," dad is still focused on whatever he's reading.

"Damn it Sam just sip it out already, I'm in the middle of something." He growls, his patience shot.

I can feel my shoulders tense at his tone, the one that always grates my nerves. "Can you maybe give me your full attention?" I huff. He scribbles something in his journal and finally looks up at me expectantly.

"What?" he barks, instantly taking all of that bluster and bravado that I had moments before down a couple notches, I shift my weight in my seat nervously.

"I …well… a couple of months back I started filling out some applications." I take a deep breath and plow on. "For college and I know we've talked about this but I got in…" I can help but smile as I begin to talk faster. "To Stanford dad, I got a full ride… it won't cost you a penny and I can still come home and hunt on weekends-"

"And when were you planning to tell me about this?" his face not the one of a beaming proud father but of one super pissed off drill Sargent.

There was that tone again, I scoffed before saying, "Well that's what I'm trying to do now."

"I guess I should be glad you didn't wait till you were walking out the door-"

"Dad it's not like that-" I start to explain.

"So you think you can just, waltz in and out of hunts and not have fallout, that's how people get hurt going into these things halfcocked, you'll wind up getting yourself killed or worse your brother."

I shake my head totally taken aback at how far off base this situation had gotten. "It'll just take some time to adjust-"

"**NO!** No it won't. You need to make a choice you go to school or you stay and hunt there is no doing both."

"But dad I can do both. You're supposed to be happy for me …proud even."

Dad leveled me with a hard glare, "You think I'd be proud that you decided to abandon you're family for some stupid childish notion of normalcy. This is our normal and I'll tell you, if you walk out that door don't you dare bother coming back." His harsh words sent a chill down my spine.

"What?" I squeak out.

"You heard me." He replies coldly, his eyes took that look they get around the anniversary of moms death. "If this its miserable for you here then leave."

I shake my head, dad was looking at like he didn't even know me, "Dad please-"

"No you did all this by yourself so clearly you don't need us anymore, just go." He picked up my duffle which had the majority of clothes in it from doing laundry earlier and threw it at me. "Leave Sam."

"You know what fuck you." I explode. "For the first time in my life I'm doing something for me, this is for me, not you not Dean. I worked so hard for this and I told you because I thought you be proud of me. Not challenge me with some bullshit ultimatum. What kind of parenting is that, I can bet mom would have let me go-" and before I can say anything else I'm against the wall my feet dangling a few inches from the floor dad fist gripping the front of my shirt.

"How _dare you_ use your mother as leverage? You've got a lot to learn little boy-"

"Dad what the hell is going on?" asks Dean standing in the door way with Pastor Jim. In a few strides Dean has crossed to where dad and I are. "Let him go dad." Dean gently touches dads arm and he lets me go. I kneel down and pick up my duffle.

"Bye Dean." I mumble turning to leave.

"Wait bye what… Sam where are-" dean is at a loss for words confused about what was going down.

"Tell him Sam… tell him what you told me. That you're leaving, tell him." Dean has the most hurt look on his face.

"Sam?" he asks "What's he talking about Sammy?"

"Dean I'm sorry-" I couldn't look at him I feel like I'm suffocating, I needed to get out of there.

"Yeah sorry for abandoning everything we stand for. I never wanna see your face again you make me sick. _**Leave!**_" I didn't need to be told twice.

As I sit on a Greyhound headed to Cali with a broken heart and a few dollars to my name and Dad's words rolling around in my head. Sometimes it's easier to ask forgiveness than to ask for promising.

The end


End file.
